Our Child
by demonumber666
Summary: Draco/Hermione/Harry. Hermione finds out that she is pregnant and is unsure of how to tell her two lovers. But as it turns out there is a THIRD potential father! Drama ensues. Read&Review!
1. Pregnant?

**A/N: This story was inspired by Catalyst. A story by Chrystal Slara. I would like to thank her for the inspiration. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K.R. But have you ever wondered if she reads fanfiction to get plot ideas?**

* * *

The pregnancy test was positive.

"Pregnant?" Hermione thought, somewhat dismayed. This was only a confirmation of what she had long suspected, yet it took her by surprise. Nervously she glanced through the open bathroom door towards the king-sized bed where her two lovers slept. Their arms just starting to tangle together in the middle where she normally lay.

She turned back to study her reflection in the mirror, looking for some outward sign of her pregnancy. But there was none. Her dark chocolate curls and hazel eyes were the same. As well as her slim, petite figure. If not for the test in her hand, Hermione would not have believed that she, Hogwarts brightest witch, was a mother-to-be.

""Mione? You alright sweetheart?" Hermione whirled around in shock and quickly hid the test in the pocket of her nightgown. Yawning and shielding his eyes from the glow of the bathroom lights, Draco Malfoy stepped into the room. "You feeling sick?" He asked, concerned and laying a hand on her forehead. "You don't feel hot."

Hermione shook her head. "I'll be out in a moment Dray. Go back to sleep." She did not have the will to say "I'm fine." when that was the farthest from what she was truly feeling. Fear.

Draco shrugged and shuffled back to bed. He curled up beside the dark-haired sleeping man and began to snore softly.

Again overcome by thoughts, Hermione watched them sleep and wondered how she would tell them.


	2. The Next Morning

**A/N: Hey everybody! I had such a good responce from the first chapter. (188 hits!) that I had to post the second. (In case anyone is wondering, I wrote the first three chapters of "Our Child" at midnight last night. It kept me up till 1:15am. But it was worth it!) So... keep up with the reading! And be sure to please review!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K.R. but... if I were I'd make Draco/Hermione canon...**

* * *

"Is the _Prophet _especially interesting today 'Mione? Or did you eyes finally burn out from reading too much?" Harry teased over breakfast. Hermione snapped out of her trance and dropped the morning paper, almost in shock to have been discovered.

'Oh... Oh, no it's just the usual drivel." she stammered. "Fudge is trying to get his old position back after all these years. Apparently he claims it was Death Eaters manipulating the Wizengamot that made him so worthless." She cast the paper aside in disgust.

Harry regarded her carefully. "Have you been feeling okay Hermione? Draco said you were up late last night. Want to take the day off? I'm sure the shop can handle a day on its own."

She shook her head. "I'm just tired." And indeed she was after spending half her dreaming hours thinking about the baby growing in her womb. Would it have her brains? Harry's brilliant green eyes? Draco's platinum hair? In fact, who was the father? Though that question most likely didn't matter in the grand scheme of things. After all, the three of them did love each other truly. And Harry had always wanted children...

"Baby? I'm on my way out. Be good okay?" Draco rushed into the kitchen and dropped a kiss on both their lips before flooing to the Ministry of Magic, where he worked as the Head of the Department of Cursed, Dark, or otherwise Odd Artifacts.

"So," Harry stopped making goo-goo eyes at Draco's vanishing form and turned to look at her. "Are you going to stay home?" Hermione had taken a job working at Flourish and Blotts to pay her way through an Arithmancy apprenticeship with Professor Vector. Even though she didn't need the money anymore when Harry and Draco were more than happy to share their vast fortunes, she loved the shop.

"That's okay. I'm fine, really." When Harry didn't look too convinced, she added "Maybe it's, you know, a Female thing." Watching Harry blush tomato red made her feel guilty. Harry had been her best friend, now lover, for multiple years and deserved better than to have her lie to him. But it was too late to take it back now without revealing her secret. And she wanted time to research child care first. _That_ she could do in her spare moments at work. Hermione faked a reassuring smile at Harry, and his gaze softened. Walking around the table to kiss her forehead and embrace her, Harry murmured his love before apparating to the Auror office.

Hermione sighed and cleared the breakfast table with a flick of her wand. Slowly she rose from her seat to dress and face the day. Unconsciously keeping a hand over the place where she already felt a weight beginning to grow.


	3. A day in the office of Draco

**A/N: Hey readers! I love you! 314 hits in two days! and thanks to all my reviewers! Keep sending you comments or ideas or even if you just want to say "hi!" Tomorrow is my birthday so I might not have much time for updating, but I'm going to post another chapter ASAP! Keep sending good vibes!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K.R... but I'd love to make as much money as she does!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy carefully shuffled papers across the surface of his desk. Harry often teased him about his commitment to neatness. One that was second only to Hermione's. But Harry would never dare tease Hermione about _that._ He chuckled softly and glanced at the muggle photo framed on his desk. It showed the three of them staring open-mouthed in wonder at an absolutely _enormous_ sundae. This had been taken only a few months previous by a muggle ice cream shop employee. Apparently the expressions on the trio's faces had been to priceless to pass up, and Draco could see why. It was his favorite picture.

A small chime sounded from his office door and Bill Weasley took a step in. "Up for a visit?" He asked grinning.

Draco smiled back and summoned up another chair for the red-headed man. "Not at all. In fact, I've been waiting for you." Bill Weasley and Draco had become good friends after the final battle. And since they both worked as curse breakers, (Bill for Gringotts, Draco for the Ministry) they had decided to work as a team on some of the tougher items.

Bill shrugged. "I was held up." and then he gave Draco a wink.

"I see, so how _is_ Fleur nowadays? Well enough to hold things _up_, obviously"

Bill laughed and nodded, dragon earring flashing from under his long red hair. "Better than that actually, she's pregnant." He grinned broadly and sat down; too proud to notice that Draco's smile had suddenly froze.

"Ah, well, yes, Congratulations!" Draco forced through his suddenly very dry throat. A baby, Bill was having a baby. "Have you told little Toria yet?" Bill and Fleur had taken the whole wizarding world by surprise when they made Draco Malfoy the god father for their daughter Victoria. Draco himself had been very pleased, and he had grown to adore the precocious little five-year-old.

'Well yes of course! She is very excited, already begging us to let her name the baby. _Sheldon _for a boy of all things." Bill shook his head laughing.

Draco remained silent. A boy, a baby boy. Draco swallowed his envy with a rather large gulp. For many years nobody had ever known how much Draco wanted children. When he and Harry had started their relationship they were planning to adopt. But then Hermione joined, and Merlin he had hoped that she would give them both a baby to love and care for. Marlin knew how much he loved them both, but a _child!_ That would be a blessing.

Nervously, Draco cleared his throat. "Well, do you have that cursed teapot with you? If we're going to get anything done today we might as well start now."


	4. Lavender and the Uhoh moment

**A/N: Hey everybody! This is one of two updates today, things are getting interesting! Enjoy!**

**Thanks to Creative Touch (my new favorite reviewer) for the wonderful birthday wishes. I had a fabulous birthday. My best friend and I saw Wall-E and went to Borders. And I got a nice guy to buy me lunch. :D**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K.R... but I think you would realize that by now.**

* * *

"Excuse me miss? I'm looking for- Oh, Hermione! I haven't seen you in _ages!_" Hermione was suddenly trapped from behind in a very exuberant embrace.

_"Lavender?" _She gasped "Is that you?"

Lavender Brown spun Hermione around and gripped both her shoulders with perfectly manicured nails. "Of course it's me! Now let me look at you." Lavender made Hermione spin in front of her, all the while nodding and making "Uh-huh" sounds under her breath.

"Hermione, I have some good news." Lavender began, and Hermione automatically tried to hide her still-flat stomach.

"What good news?" She asked nervously.

"You're gonna be a BRIDESMAID!" Lavender squealed and showed off her left hand. A beautiful engagement ring graced her fingers. Hermione, feeling much relieved, made the appropriate admiring noises.

"So who's the guy?" Hermione asked.

Lavender's face fell slightly. "It's... Well it's Ron." She flushed and looked down to study her shoes. Hermione could understand why. After all, were it not for Ron's unending obnoxious behavior, she would never have moved in with Harry and Draco in the first place. And while she was hurt that he would move on so quickly, she was happy for Lavender.

"Oh, Lav don't worry. He and I will just ignore each other. Like we always do nowadays. I'd be happy to be your bridesmaid. When's the wedding?"

Lavender beamed. "It's in eight months, I wanted a November wedding." Hermione was all read to start ordering dresses when she remembered something. _The baby. _

"Um... I might not be able to Lavender..." Hermione began, but stopped. How would she explain why without telling her secret? Hermione may have been nervous about telling Harry and Draco about the baby, but they were the fathers. Or one of them was the father. Or something. They still deserved to be told first.

But it turned out she didn't even need to explain. For Lavender hadn't even heard her. And at that very moment had turned and left the shop.


	5. Ginny's discovery

**A/N: I don't think this is one of my best chapters. It seems very run-on-y. Ah well, tell me what you think.**

* * *

Ginerva Weasley was _fed up!_

How _dare_ her brother think that he had fooled anyone, especially her! Starting a relationship with Lavender only _three days_ after Hermione moved out. And now the flaming git had _proposed_ to her! Only a month later! Ginny couldn't stand it.

It wasn't that she disliked Lavender. The two girls had been friends since their school years, regardless of the age difference. And Ginny knew how Lavender had pined after her brother for years.

It was Ron she couldn't stand.

In fact, at times like these she felt shamed to be sibling to him.

"Where are you going Ginny?" Ron had asked stupidly as she shot up from her seat and furiously collected her coat and shoes.

"Home. Work. Mom's. I don't know. _**Away from YOU!**_" She spat in his direction. "You think you're _so_ smart marrying the first girl who will have you after Hermione dumped you. _And for good reason too!_ But I know you don't care about Lavender at all, you're just using her to make Hermione jealous. _By the way,_ this isn't going to do jack-shit because Hermione is in love with Harry and Draco..." (Ron's face darkened with fury as she mentioned their names.) "...just as _You_ are still in love with Hermione. I might not be able to stop you from using Lavender, Ron. But I won't sit and watch you."

And with that, the fiery red-head stormed out of his house.

Now five minutes later she found herself on the steps of Grimmauld Place. Waiting for Hermione or anybody really, to show up. She wanted to talk to someone about this whole disaster.

Without thinking past finding a more comfortable chair, Ginny apparated inside and looked around. Almost all traces of the home's dark past had been erased, Mrs. Black's portrait being the last to go. All that remained was Kretcher, and he was a very changed elf. Happier and friendlier once Hermione's efforts had finally gotten through to him. As Ginny wandered into the sitting room, he appeared to take her coat and hat. Offering snacks and assuring that "Masters and Mistress will be home soon. Yes they will." before disappearing.

Nibbling on a tiny sandwich and scanning the bookshelves that lined the walls, Ginny discovered that her fury was being replaced by something else. Boredom. It wasn't in her nature to sit still and wait. She wanted to _do_ things.

Getting up off the couch, she continued to wander until she came across the master bedroom. Not wanting to pry, but curious enough to do so anyway, she tip-toed in and closed the door.

"Oh Wow..." Ginny breathed in awe. The magnificent room was decorated in all shades of blue from deep sapphire to pale sky. The carpet looked so soft and thick that she immediately took of her shoes and socks to feel it between her toes. It was heavenly.

The distant sound of Kretcher apparating made her snap out of it. She was wandering uninvited through her friend's _home_, for Merlin's sake. Hurrying back out into the hallway, Ginny was about to force herself back onto the couch until she spotted a hamper of dirty laundry that hadn't been attended to yet.

"Well there is something I can do." she thought. Pulling out her wand she levitated the heavy basket downstairs to the laundry room. (Even magical clothes have to be washed with water and detergent, as too many "Scourgify's" wears them out.) Grabbing a bottle of Kwik Cleans' detergent, she started to pile laundry into the washer, pausing only when she felt something hard in one of the pockets.

Intrigued, Ginny pulled out a long white garment. One of Hermione's nightgowns. And felt for the pockets. Gasping in shock when she pulled out the positive pregnancy test.


	6. Guys?

**A/N: Some may love it. Some may hate it. Either way I'm getting ready to duck heavy objects. I have the next few chapters all planned out. But this may be the last time I get to update in a few days. Can you say Car Trip? The family plus me are going south to visit some relatives. It's a two-to-three-day drive. sighs And that's only if dad doesn't make us stop at all these quirky/cool roadside attractions. **

**So, I hope all my fabulous reviewers get to work! I'll need some ideas and encouragement to get me back on track after vegging in a car for hours upon hours. **

**Enjoy this chapter! All my luv!**

* * *

When Hermione returned home to Grimmauld place she could hear muffled sounds of lovemaking coming from the master bedroom. Giggling quietly to herself at Draco's cries of "Oh Harry!" and Harry's returning moans, she hurried into her study. Locking and warding her door behind her. Even with these precautions, she couldn't stop herself from glancing around quickly before pulling a shrunken parcel from her pocket. This package, once enlarged with a swishing wand movement, contained a single book. _Magical Baby and Mommy-to-be_ by Betsy Bubbles.

"Interesting name." Thought Hermione as she flipped to a random page to start reading.

_"...any witch who finds herself expecting needs to have a through medical exam performed by a registered Healer. This exam should be scheduled for the earliest possible date once the pregnancy is discovered. Failure to do so can end in tragedy, as any undiagnosed complications could be fatal to both the mother and child. Questions to ask are..."_

Hermione slammed to book shut. Her title of "Brightest witch of the year" was looking more and more like a joke. She hadn't even thought about that yet. What to do if there was something wrong with the baby, that is.

In fact, she still had to tell Harry and Draco.

Without thinking further, Hermione stood up and exited her study. Her mind was made up, she was going to march into the bedroom, regardless of what Harry and Draco were doing, and tell them right then. As if she had just found out.

She was just reaching for the doorknob when it turned from the inside. And Harry and Draco danced out naked. Literally. Dancing. Draco leading Harry in a waltz to imaginary music. The spectacle they made of themselves and the enormous teasing grins they shot in Hermione's direction almost made her keel over with laughter. She didn't get the chance however; for the two of them swooped down to envelop her in the dance with them. The three of them swished and swayed into their sitting room, where Draco brought the waltz to a close with and elaborate bow. (A hard thing to do with a straight face when you're buck-naked, but he managed it.)

Hermione collapsed into a chair, tears of laughter on her cheeks. "You two are unbelievable." She gasped out.

Harry and Draco exchanged slow, sated smiles. Then Draco looked at Hermione.

"'Mione sweetheart, why didn't you join us?" He gazed at her expectantly.

"Umm..." She began, glancing around for something other than the gorgeous naked men sitting across from her.

"Hold that thought." Harry suddenly broke in. "I'm too starving to listen to anything right now." He jumped up and walked to the adjoining kitchen. Pulling out the ingredients for spicy chicken, his favorite after-sex food. Hermione and Draco sat in awkward silence as they watched him begin preparing the meal. Then Draco turned to her again.

"Darling, you still haven't answered my question." His voice was silky-smooth as always, but this time is held an unconscious threatening edge, one that reminded her of his father.

"Guys, I um... have something to tell you." She started to say, but the smell of spices from the kitchen overwhelmed her and she raced to the bathroom. Throwing herself onto her knees before the toilet and retching into it.

Harry and Draco rushed after her, crouching down by her side to stroke her hair and hand her a towel. Hermione wiped her lips on the soft cloth and started to cry.

"Guy's, I'm pregnant."


	7. The Letter

**A/N: Hey reviewers! I'm back! A little sore and a lot exhausted from baby-wrangling. But otherwise fine. My little cousins sure can run around!**

**Today's update: This is where things really start to get interesting! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I still don't understand why you didn't just tell us, 'Mione." Draco said the next morning as he brought her a cup of tea in bed. Hermione sighed and took the cup gratefully.

"I told you. I was in shock. I never expected to have a baby so soon, and I didn't know what your reactions would be." She drank and looked back and forth between Harry and Draco. "You sure you don't care which of you is the father?"

They both shook their heads and Harry moved to embrace her. "How could we care sweetheart? You're giving us something amazing." He kissed her lips and neck and gestured for Draco to take over. Draco sat on Hermione's free side and began to massage her back and shoulders, as Harry left the room to put away her empty tea cup.

"I really am happy you know." Hermione murmured softly.

Draco kissed the top of her head. "I know," he said "And Harry and I are too. We love you 'Mione. Don't forget that." She turned around to wrap him in her arms.

"And now we get to go baby shopping!" He added with a wicked grin. "Hey you know what? Bill told me that he and Fleur are expecting too. Why don't we go as a group?"

Hermione nodded. "Sure, that's fine. And we need to make an appointment with a mediwitch as well. Perhaps Fleur can recommend one..." She paused when she saw Draco shake his head.

"My family hired a private Healer when I was born. She stayed with us for four years. Unfortunately she died when I was twelve, but her apprentice is well trained and would be perfectly suitable. Her name is Healer Mallory."

Hermione gasped. "Lenora Mallory? The famous Healer? But everyone wants her! We'd never have a chance!"

Draco grinned. "Not so, she's a good friend of mine. I owled her last night with the news and I'm sure she would be delighted."

Harry entering the room interrupted Hermione's pleased reply; a small brown owl perched on his arm. It was Atrus, Ginny's owl.

Draco untied the letter from around its leg and read the name of its addressee. 'Hermione, it's for you." He said quietly, Harry looked at her with hurt in his eyes. Hermione was confused at first, until she realized that Harry thought she had told Ginny about the baby before she told them. Laughing, she said:

"Guy's, it's okay! She probably is just writing to tell me about Ron and Lavender's wedding... Oh, wait..." The look of anger in Harry and Draco's faces was nothing short of frightening.

"He's marrying Lavender?" Draco hissed under his breath.

"A month after Hermione dumped him?" Harry answered with equal venom. Unsure what to say when they were obviously so enraged, Hermione opened the letter.

_Hermione-_

_We need to have a chat. Immediately._

_I'll be at my apartment from three p.m. to five. Meet me then, alone._

_I know about the baby._

_-Ginny_


	8. Let's hope it's not Ron

**A/N: Uh-oh! Things are getting complicated for Hermione and friends. **

**I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers who encourage me to work so hard. I hope +you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Ginny?" Hermione stepped into the small London apartment where Ginny lived alone. From the foyer she could see into the living room where Ginny was waiting, Atrus perched on a stand in the corner.

"Hey Hermione" Ginny said softly, with a shy smile. "Congratulations." She motioned towards a nearby chair and Hermione sat down.

"Thanks. So what did you want to talk about? Your letter sounded so... cold. Almost angry." Ginny flushed and looked down at where her hands twisted in her lap.

"It's not that I'm not happy for you Hermione. I know you'll be a great mother, and Harry and Draco will adore the baby no matter which of them is the father." Ginny glanced up. "You did tell them right?"

Hermione nodded. "Just this morning. How did you find out about the baby anyway?"

"That's not the issue right now. When was the last time you and Ron... well... you know." Ginny looked Hermione in the eyes and saw them fill with dread.

"No, you can't be considering _Him_ as the father! He's a horrible man Ginny! Even as his sister you know that!"

Ginny shrugged. "But that doesn't make him less able to father a child. I'm sorry Hermione but it is possible."

Hermione groaned and buried her head in her hands. "What do I do Ginny? Harry and Draco will be furious if they find out." She whimpered and curled her arms instinctively around her belly. "I can't tell them."

Ginny walked over and tried to comfort her friend. "Oh honey, they deserve to know. But I'm sure they will understand. After all, how will you explain if the baby comes with the Weasley red hair? They love you Hermione." When this didn't have much effect, Ginny summoned two mugs of cocoa. "Here, drink." Hermione obediently drank deeply and sighed.

"And I'm supposed to be a bridesmaid for Ron and Lavender's wedding." She murmured sadly, "I guess I will have to turn her down."

Ginny shook her head, "No, that would hurt Lavender. You can't keep this baby a secret, but you don't have to tell the world that Ron might be the father. Just Harry and Draco. Why not stay in the wedding? I'm sure you can have a dress made to fit once you start showing." If anything, Ginny was as pragmatic as her mother.

"And I have to warn you Hermione, Ron must never know. If he thought there was any chance that he was the father, he would break his engagement and try to marry you. He might even get Percy involved and force you to marry him." (Percy had reached his dream of becoming Minister of Magic, and had finally made up with his family. He would certainly support Ron.) "So don't let him know." Ginny got very stern. "That's my potential niece or nephew in there and I want you to protect it." She giggled suddenly and hugged Hermione tightly.

The two best friends spent the rest of the hour discussing baby names.


	9. Meet Ronald

**A/N: Short chapter today. But this is where Ron gets introduced. He's only the tiniest bit of a bastard isn't he? **

**Wish it didn't have to be. **

**Read&Review**

* * *

"Lav? Owl for you." Ron tossed a tightly rolled letter in her direction before ambling away to count his chocolate frog cards. The letter fell short, and Lavender had to rescue it from the fish tank and dry it magically before reading the name of the sender. It was from Hermione.

_Lavender-_

_I'm honored that you asked me to be your bridesmaid. As soon as you can send me the date of the first dress fitting, I have good news to share then!_

_-Hermione_

"Oh Ronnie! Guess what!"

Ron grunted from the sitting room and Lavender continued. "Hermione's going to be my bridesmaid!"

"That's nice honey... wait. What?" Ron asked startled.

"Hermione's going to be my bridesmaid! Isn't that great!" Lavender sang excitedly and danced about the kitchen.

Ron hurried into the room. "Let me see the letter." He demanded, extending his hand.

Lavender pouted and pulled it to her chest. "Only if you give me a kiss." She pleaded. Ron had insisted on keeping physical affection to a minimum before the wedding, he even slept in a separate bedroom, and Lavender was getting bored.

Apparently, Ron was having nothing to do with her games. "Give me the damn letter!" He growled, yanking it from her hands. While Lavender nursed the paper cut he had just inflicted, Ron quickly read the letter. Then balled it up and incinerated it with his wand.

"You're an idiot." He told her. Before stomping into his single bedroom.

Lavender bowed her head and shoulders shamefully until he was gone, then continued to prepare for their wedding.


	10. Just a little sweet Dramione

**A/N: I am so frakking exhausted. Short update again today. And no bitching this time alright?** **People are lucky I'm even putting in effort to update. :yawns:**

* * *

When she arrived home from Ginny's, Hermione immediately sought out Draco.

"Did Healer Mallory ever send a reply?" She asked him.

Draco raised his head from the heavy book he was reading. He looked at her blankly for a moment before a look of recognition came into his eyes, and he reached over to hand her a piece of parchment. "Sorry sweetheart, I was spacing. This arrived while you were out." He smiled at her, and waited till she had opened it before returning to his book. Adjusting the pair of reading glasses perched on his nose.

Hermione quickly scanned the letter in her hands. "This is perfect!' She exclaimed.

Draco looked up grinning. "I know, right? She's available all week, you can visit her at the Surrey office anytime!"

Hermione was thrilled, not only because the child she was carrying would receive the best care possible, but also because Healer Mallory would hopefully be able to determine who the father was. Draco, Harry... or Ron.

Thinking about Ron made Hermione feel guilty. She still couldn't bring herself to tell Harry or Draco about what she and Ginny had discovered. Though she knew they would never request that she take a paternity test to decide which one of them was the father. They would never be totally comfortable with the child as long as it remained a mystery.

Hermione wanted to love her baby. In some ways she believed she already did. But even she would be a bit uncomfortable if it was Ron's child in her womb. The only way to ease her fears would be to prove it was Harry's or Draco's.

"Honey?" Hermione startled out of her thoughts and saw Draco looking at her with concern. "You okay? You went kinda quiet for a moment"

Hermione smiled and shrugged "I was just hoping we could pay her a visit tomorrow." Draco took her hand and pulled her gently to sit in his lap. And together they finished his book. "A father's guide to baby."


	11. Let it be

**A/N: Hey everybody. Sorry I've been AWOL for so long, turns out my exhaustion and crappy attitude was the beginning of some godawful virus. I've been sick for the past two days. Much better now though!**

**Today's update: A short (sorry) scene with some Harry/Hermione/Draco interaction. Give me your opinions sil-vous-plait!**

"Dray? 'Mione? I'm home!" Harry stuck his head through the open library door and grinned. "Good, there you are."

"Come join us Harry." Draco called softly. Draco gently lifted Hermione and shifted her to sit beside him on the library couch. Smiling, Harry embraced them both.

"Hey 'Mione, how's the baby?" he asked, kneeling and lifting the bottom of her shirt slightly to peer at her stomach.

"Fine, It's fine what are you...?" Hermione was interrupted by peals of laughter pouring out of her mouth as Harry and Draco began to tickle her furiously. "Guys! Guys stop!!" She shrieked, pushing Draco's hands away.

Harry obediently paused and rested his head in her lap. "What are we going to name him?"

"Him?" Draco said carefully. "What if it's a Her?"

Harry shrugged. "Doesn't matter much to me, so long as it looks like one of us." He reached up to stroke Hermione's dark curls. "Maybe with 'Mione's hair, and your silver eyes Draco. Or my hair, and her hazel eyes. Possibilities are endless." he remarked. Gently kissing Draco's fingers.

Draco looked thoughtful. "Personally, I'm hoping she has your eyes Harry. If we have a little girl." He looked over at Hermione, snuggled into him with her eyes closed. 'Mione sweetest what do you prefer?"

Hermione's eyes were closed not because she was sleepy. She was praying. _"Please Merlin, let it be Harry's. Let it be Draco's. Let it be..."_

"Hermione? You sleeping?" She opened her eyes and saw Harry's staring back into hers. "Nope, she's up." He grinned and moved to sit on her other side.

Hermione lifted her head. "I'm awake. I'm awake. What were you two talking about again?"

"What you want our child to look like." Draco answered, lightly touching her stomach.

_"Anything so long as it doesn't have red hair."_ Hermione thought to herself.

"Anything so long as it looks like us." She replied with a smile. "Now who wants dinner?"


	12. Author's Note

**Okay, so this is just an authors note. Sorry, please bear with me for a moment.**

**I have been thrown into the perils of Writer's Block by something very irritating: one of my own characters. You haven't met her yet, but you have heard of her. Healer Sandis (Sandice?) As I began to write the next chapter I kept getting hung up on that awful name. (taken randomly from the brand name of one of my Grandpa's computer gizmos) So I am proposing a contest to change it! :WOOT:**

**There are no guidelines. Just send in your favorite name! I'll pick my favorite and change all the previous chapters to match. And the winner will receive an uber-special prize! A one-shot, written by me, of their choice. Cool right?**

**Sorry no update today. :Sadness:**

**-Lee**


	13. Back at Ginny's

**A/N: Hey everybody! The story's back on track. Hope you like this new chapter cause I _love_ it! Things are getting tense between Hermione and Ginny, no? And i just thought up a _whole new twist_ which will definetly show up in later chapters! Keep your eye on Ginny!**

_Two day's later..._

"What do you mean "you couldn't do it". This is about telling Harry and Draco the truth! And hopefully getting my clod of a brother out of the running!" Ginny paced furiously through her living room and glared at Hermione's seated form.

"Well it's like I explained Ginny. She was just too loyal to Draco, she would have told him everything! About the test. About the results. Then what would I do?" Hermione pleaded to her friend. "I love them Ginny, you know I do. And I love this baby too. But I can't tell them that the father of our child might be the same man who threatened to kill me!"

Ginny threw up her hands. "You know this wouldn't be a problem if you had already told them right? The Healer would have came and went and everything would work out okay." Ginny sighed and slumped into a chair. "Dammit Hermione, you _know_ this."

Hermione curled deeper into her own chair. "I know I screwed up."

"Yeah, you did."

"I have good new though, the baby's okay."

"Girl or boy?"

"Harry didn't want to know, so we're leaving it a surprise."

"Bigger than the one they'll both get if the baby has red hair?" Ginny spat.

Hermione bowed her head. "I'm sorry Ginny."

"I'm sorry too. Shouldn't have shouted." Ginny pulled her head from her hands and looked away from Hermione. "It's just... I worry about you. I know I have no right but I do. I worried when you started liking Ron and I worried more when you started dating him. And now I'm worried because you might have his baby. Merlin knows what would happen should he find out." She sniffed and wiped away some of the tears coursing down her face. "He's my brother and he deserves to die."


	14. Meanwhile at Grimmauld

**A/N: I thought we could use a little Harry+Draco. Since it seems my Dramione heart has been neglecting anything else. I thought I did a good job on this. But as always, tell me what you think! (and ignore those little hyphens, I wanted some way to divide the page)  
**

* * *

"Hey Harry? Look at this." Draco handed him a slip of fancy paper.

--

_You are invited to witness..._

_ Ronald Bilius Weasley & Lavender Fortuna Brown_

_ ...be joined in everlasting matrimony._

_Date: November 21st, 2009._

_When: 10am to 9pm_

_Where: Avalon Gardens in Norwich_

_RSVP by owl._

--

"Isn't it a little early to send invites?" Harry remarked.

"Yes, but I suppose that's Lavender's doing. Ron surely doesn't care either way."

Harry went silent and glowered at the note. "I don't like it."

"A little more specifics perhaps?"

Harry threw Draco an evil look, which Draco returned with a smirk. "I don't like the time line. It's only been, what? Five weeks since she dumped him and he kicked her out of her own apartment. And now he's getting married to Lavender. I suppose there is no way to stop Hermione from going?" He looked at Draco hopefully.

Draco shook his head. "Hon, you know as well as I that nothing we say will stop her. She's determined to be the bigger person. And if that means putting herself at risk to stand at a friend's wedding, she'll do it. Pregnant or not."

At the mention of the baby, Harry couldn't help but smile. Moving slowly as to not disturb Draco, Harry sat down next to his lover on the couch and lay his head in Draco's lap. "Are you happy Dray?"

Draco smiled down at him, and his fingers went to stroke Harry's hair. "Of course I'm happy. I have you. We have Hermione. We're going to have the most beautiful child in the world. I have much to thank Merlin for." He continued running his hand through Harry's silky black strands. "And you are happy too?"

"Yes." Harry smiled.

"And you trust Hermione and I?

"Of course." Harry sat up slightly, dislodging Draco's fingers. "What are you getting at, Dray?" His tone was light but his eyes were hard.

Draco shrugged "I'm just thinking that we need to let Hermione make her own decisions. I know how protective you- _We_ -are of her. But we both know who would win in a wand fight." Draco gave Harry a pointed glance before gently pushing Harry down again and resuming his caresses.

Harry sighed. "Okay." Closing his eyes and relaxing at Draco's touch, he whispered. "I love you, you know that?"

Draco smiled. "I do." and pulled Harry into a lingering kiss.


	15. Working the next day

**A/N: Tonight my little brother decided to stay up and watch me burn the night oil. Isn't that sweet?**

**Today's update: What is Hermione going to tell Lavender?**

"Hermione Granger? You have an owl." The owner of Flourish and Blotts gave her a contemptuous glare. "What did I tell you about having mail delivered here?"

"I know. I know. But obviously it's either an emergency or someone didn't get the memo." She retaliated. His eyebrows shot up and he disapeared into the shelves. Muttering foul insults under his breath.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. The owner reminded her quite a bit of Filch, glad to punish the slightest mishaps and not very clever. Despite his love of books.

Still lamenting her odd employer, Hermione went to the window where a serene barn owl was waiting. Lavender's owl, Raphael.

Carefully taking her letter from his beak, she stroked his feathers once before he flew off. She opened the letter.

_Hermione-_

_The first dress fitting isn't until May. And I can't wait that long! What's this secret?_

_I won't ask you to come visit. Cause we both know how uncomfortable that might be for you. But perhaps I could visit this coming weekend? March 26th? With Pavarti? I REALLY want to know this special little secret you've got!_

_Lots of love and kisses!_

_-Lavender_

Hermione's emotions were going to tear her up. On one hand, she wasn't sure if she should tell Lavender, or anyone for that matter, that she was pregnant until after she know her baby wasn't also Ron's. On the other, she knew Harry and Dracomight suspect she didn't want the baby if she kept it hidden from the rest of the world for too long. Realizing there was only one option, she hurried into an empty aisle of bookshelves and furiously wrote a reply.

_Lavender-_

_I would be delighted to have you, Pavarti Patil, and any other bridesmaids over for lunch on the 26th! I have news for you all!_

_See you then!_

_-Hermione_


	16. It's Out!

**A/N: I'm hoping to satisfy two reviewers with this chapter. fairy246 requested I make the chapters longer, and I know some people have been complaining. And Creative Touch (ever kind and full of ideas) asked for a recap of where Harry and Draco work. Which is at the ministry. Harry in the Auror department, and Draco in the department for Cursed, Dark, or Otherwise Odd Artifacts. **

**I'm also taking a chance to thank all the reviewers so far. And that amazing person (wish I knew) who put this story on the "Three is a company too" community archive. You rock!**

**All my love!**

* * *

Harry entered the Auror office and ran straight into Tonks.

"**Ooof! **Get _off_ you oaf! Oh it's you Harry!" she brightened considerably. "So, is it _true?_"

"Is what true?"

"You're pregnant?!" Tonk's hair turned a vivid pink and blue.

Harry laughed and pretended to feel his stomach. "Well hey! I think there is a little bugger in there!" He chuckled and showed her his empty hands. "Joking. I'm defiantly not pregnant. But yeah, Hermione is." Tonk's eyes grew huge and she burst out in a happy squeal.

"I just _knew_ it! The whole office is buzzing with the rumor! Now I have _Proof!_" She danced away laughing. "Congrats Harry!"

"Wait!" He called. "Who told you?"

'That would have been me." A deep voice intoned from behind him. Harry whirled around and came face-to-face with Kingsley. Who was smiling.

"You didn't know that Nora, Lenora Mallory, was my sister did you? I'm sure Draco forgot to mention it. It's not very well known." He laughed and extended his hand. "Congrats."

--

Meanwhile, Draco was facing a similar situation. Admittedly, his department was far cry from the Auror office. But memos had been zooming across the ceilings long before he had arrived. Now he only had to figure out why everyone was offering their congratulations.

"Hey Malfoy! Good job!" Someone, a male, had shouted to him as Draco walked to his office. Draco had looked around wildly in confusion, looking for the source of the comment. He didn't find it. Instead a number of "Congrats!" and "Good Luck!"s and many, many, "You're a lucky guy!"s. Deciding it must be some sort of elaborate joke, he put it behind him and continued on his way.

It wasn't until his sixty-something, everybody's-favorite-flirt, secretary greeted him with: "You can knock _me_ up anytime, dearie." accompanied by a lewd wink, that he understood what everybody was talking about.

"Oh Merlin. Who told you?" he beseeched her.

"Well, who _hasn't_ is more the question. Didn't you notice all the mail flying across the ceiling today?" She gestured to the many purple paper planes zooming across the rows of cubicles that led to his office. Draco was speechless "It's been going on for hours." She told him. "Someone must have leaked the news. But you should be _happy_ dearest. Everybody's taking about you and Harry and little Hermione. You're the new hottest... well I can't say couple can I?" She tittered and patted his hand.

"Ever have room for a fourth, you know where to find me." He smiled at her, knowing she was trying to cheer him up. Then wandered into his office and closed the door. Collapsing into the nearest chair, he had only one thought:

_"I've got to get a hold of Harry."_


	17. Hello Grandma

**A/N: I am soo sorry everybody for this late update. I have been sick as a dog ever since I got back from vacation. I think it was something I caught on the airplane. **

**Anyway, since all I've been doing since I got home is watch movies and eat popsicles, this chapter is very "Princess Diaries." I must say Narcissa took the biggest hit, but I think the attitude suits her. Do you?**

**Sorry again.**

* * *

"Harry?" Draco poked his head into Harry's cubicle.

"Draco! Don't tell me you're getting plagued too!" Harry swept a hand over a growing pile of purple memos. "I've been waiting till later to read them, but it will take hours!"

Feeling relieved, Draco crossed the small space and wrapped Harry in his arms. "I'm sorry love; I forgot she was Kingsley's sister. I didn't think she would blab either." He buried his face into Harry's soft black hair. "I'm sorry."

Harry tilted his face up to press a kiss on Draco's nose. "I don't mind sweetest, honestly. This would have happened sooner or later. I just wish Hermione knew what was going on." The two of them fell silent as they pondered what her reaction would be. Searching each others eyes for a course of action. They neglected to notice the hush that came over the normally chatty office, or the shadow cast through the door.

"Oh, isn't this a pleasant scene." a sweet, melodic female voice caused both Harry and Draco to whirl around. Narcissa Malfoy stood regally in the entrance. She was dressed in the Malfoy green, with the family ring glinting on her finger. "Well, was no one going to tell the grandma?" She asked, shooting a fake hurt look at her son.

"Hi Mama." Draco smiled and allowed her to embrace him and stroke his hair. "Missed you." He murmured into her blonde tresses.

After a long moment, Narcissa extracted herself from Draco's arms. "It's good to see you again, darling. The Riviera is never the same without you." She patted his cheek fondly before gliding across the carpet to greet Harry. "Good morning, child."

"Charmed, Madame." Harry smiled and took her hand warmly. Though he rarely spent time with Draco's mother, he had begun to respect this proud and queenly woman. (Of course, this never would have been possible without the fortunate death of her husband, the Death eater Lucius.)

Draco hastily cleared his throat. "Err, Mama. Why don't you join us for dinner tonight? You can see Hermione and we'll explain everything. We may even invite her parents as well." He added, shooting Harry a look.

"Yes, that sounds lovely. And I do so wish to see Hermione again. After all! She is the mother of the Malfoy heir, is she not?" Narcissa sang. "A beautiful blonde-haired boy for me to cuddle. Do I look too young to be a grandmamma?" She pondered aloud, twirling in her emerald robes.

Harry and Draco exchanged frightened glances. "You look splendid mother." Draco choked out.

Narcissa nodded. "Yes. Well I shall see you tonight at 8. Goodbye till then love." She air kissed his forehead. "Oh, I just know you will make a wonderful father!"


	18. Dinner Part One

**A/N: Narcissa really shows her teeth in this chapter. Poor 'Mione! **

**This is really Part One of this chapter. Next half posted tomorrow!**

"Guys? I'm home?" Hermione called from the foyer. Harry and Draco stuck their heads out the kitchen door.

"'Mione, glad you're here. We have a bit of a surprise for you..." Harry trailed off and looked to Draco to continue.

"Honey, we've invited my mother over for dinner to talk about the baby." Draco told her.

"And we also invited your parents. Surprise?" Harry asked nervously.

Hermione didn't know what to say. But she couldn't object! They were the grandparents after all!

"Uh... yeah sure. That's fine." She gulped down her anxiety and inquired "Who's making the food?"

Draco blushed and stepped out from his hiding place. He was wearing an apron.

"Kiss the cook?" He pleaded with a puppy dog look. She smiled and pecked him lightly on the lips. Then did the same to Harry.

"I'll go change out of my work clothes and help you out. Harry when is dinner?"

"Eight." Harry replied

_Two Hours Later_

"Mom! Dad!" Hermione rushed to hug them both. "Good to see you!"

"Good to see you too, kiddo!" Hermione's father Jared ruffled her hair as he stepped inside. His wife Lucinda followed.

"Well Hermione? What's this surprise Harold told us about?" Lucy asked with an impish grin. Her daughter groaned.

"Mom, please. You know his name, it's _Harry_. And you won't find out until Draco's mother is here." She led them into the sitting room just as the doorbell rang.

"...and that must be her. I'll get it!" Hermione held up her hands as her father moved to open the door. "Just stay here for a moment." She hurried back towards the door, taking a quick moment in front of the hall mirror to straighten her clothes and check her teeth. Then pasted a smile on her face and turned the doorknob.

"Narcissa! Lovely to see you!" Hermione swung the door open and motioned for her guest to enter. "Your son should be down here. Draco!" She called upstairs, trying to hide the frantic edge in her voice. _"Come down here and help me with her!"_ she mentally cried.

"Oh that's okay sweetheart, you shouldn't strain yourself." Narcissa flashed a knowing smile and patted Hermione's arm. "Show me to the sitting room?"

"Yes ma'am." Hermione started to lead the way when Narcissa's grip stopped her.

"Child, how often have I asked you to call me Cissy?" She asked, her voice low and dangerously smooth.

"Err, I don't recall Cissy. I'm sorry." Hermione bowed her head like a shamed schoolgirl. Narcissa clucked her tongue again.

"Actually with things as they are you'd better call me "Mama." Narcissa's eyes gleamed in delight. "Yes, call me Mama."

Hermione was speechless. "Why?"

"Well you're carrying my grandson aren't you? That's a Malfoy baby is it not?" Narcissa drew herself up like a proud pale queen. "I'll not have my son's sl... _partner_ address me by my given name if she is carrying my blood."

From the next room Hermione heard her father's nervous "Is everything okay Hermy?" and watched Narcissa's lip curl threateningly. She cleared her throat.

"Yes Daddy." Everything is okay." She turned and concentrated on looking normal for her parents. _"I really hate that woman..."_

Once Hermione and Narcissa were both in the sitting room, Narcissa reverted back to her charming nature. "Jared. Lucinda. It's been too long." She smiled and shook hands with both of them before floating gently into a chair.

Draco walked down the stairs to join them. "Evening everybody. Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Mama." He smiled at Narcissa. "Harry will be down in a moment, he's just finished dinner and it's waiting in the dining room for us. They stood and allowed Draco to lead them into the dining room, where an elaborate feast was set out.

Hermione looked over the lavish food and whispered to Draco. "He had Dobby help him with this didn't he."

Draco nodded. "But he still made a mess of the kitchen. He's scrubbing flour out of his hair was we speak."

"Draco?" Hermione's mother interrupted. "When are you going to tell us this big secret?"

Harry bounded down the stairs just in time to shout: "She's pregnant!"


	19. Dinner Part Two

**A/N: This is Part two. Significantly shorter because I never intended them to be divided in the first place. The next chapter will be posted later tonight. Enjoy!**

For a moment, there was only silence.

Then all three Grangers burst into uproar.

"_Harry! _How could you!!"

"Pregnant! But she's not even _Married_ yet!!"

"But I don't _want_ to be a Paw-Paw!"

Draco pulled out his wand and sent out small blue and orange fireworks. "Quiet!" He shouted. Everyone turned to look.

"Yes, it is true. Your daughter is having a baby." He said, looking hard at the Granger parents.

"Yes mom. It's true." Hermione repeated shooting death glares at Harry. "We wanted to break it more gently..."

"But of course you didn't." Narcissa interrupted. "Instead this fool burst in and shouted it to the heavens." A hurt look crossed Harry's face. "Thank Merlin he couldn't be the father." She continued, looking at Jared and Lucinda to agree.

"Now wait a minute Mama." Draco broke in. "Harry has as good a chance at being the father as I have." At this Lucinda gasped and regarded Hermione with pure horror.

"What, you mean you don't even know who the _father _is?" Jared roared.

"No sir, but we'll find out when the baby arrives like we planned." Draco replied soothingly, but Harry messed it up again.

"Plan! What Plan? When did we agree to that?" He objected.

"You Shut UP!" Hermione screeched at him.

"It is a plan, and I'm making it NOW!" Draco shouted over both of them.

"Enough!" Narcissa silenced them all with her wand. They froze in shock. "I am going to agree with the children for the time being. Let them find out the paternity of this baby after it has made its debut. But it _will_ be a Malfoy." She announced with an air of finality. With a swirl of her robes, she dissaperated. The spell holding everyone silent broke.

Hermione was the first to speak. Holding her hands out in front of her she walked towards her bewildered parents. "I'd suppose you'd better leave..."


	20. Awakening

**A/N: the morning after is always the worst...**

**To lighten the mood slightly I'd like to announce the winner of the name contest. Slytherfreak. Healer Sandis Shacklebolt will be replaced with Healer Lenora Mallory. Thank you so much!**

**And back to the story...**

* * *

Hermione rolled onto her side and groaned. Memories of the previous night flashed before her eyes.

_Her parents rushing out and slamming the door._

_Harry darting back up stairs and barring himself in the library._

_Draco's shamed silence as he picked at the dinner his lover had made._

Most of all, she remembered the tension between herself and Draco as they tried to sleep on a lonely, Harry-less bed.

In fact, as she flipped onto her other side to look, Draco was gone.

_"He must have left in the night_._"_ She decided with a sigh. _"Couldn't take the awkwardness." _She shivered in the early morning air and wrapped her arms around Draco's pillow. Drawing it closer to her.

_"I'd better get up."_ She thought. Pushing herself up on one elbow and swinging her feet to the floor Hermione remembered something else.

_"Oh Merlin. Draco's probably..."_ She didn't finish the sentance. Suddenly frantic, Hermione hurried into her dressing robe and padded into the hall. The library door was still shut, and she could hear Harry's soft snoring from the other side. Wondering where Draco was, Hermione continued downstairs.

Draco was in the kitchen, staring forelornly into a cup of black coffee. "Hey." Hermione murmured quietly as she entered. "You okay?"

He didn't answer.

Pulling herself up to sit on the counter beside him, Hermione let her eyes wander over his worn apperance. His normally sleek blonde hair was falling into disarray. He hadn't shaved upon wakening like he usually did, and soft stubble was starting to appear over his cheeks. Concerned, she put out her hand to stroke it. Hoping for a reaction.

She got it, Draco turned and buried his head in her shoulder. Hermione embraced him gently, wondering if it was shame or sorrow that made him repeat over and over again: "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."


	21. A Reunion and a Disaster

**A/N: I keep getting ready to write the next twist of the story and then discovering loose ends to tie up first. So as a brief interlude between the previous chapter and the next cataclysmic one. For the sake of keeping the characters together, I give you this...**

* * *

"Harry?" Draco and Hermione stood outside the library door. Hermione's knuckles just inches away from tapping on the smooth wood again.

From inside there was a sleepy groan. And something small clattered against the door. Draco put his face closer and called again. "Harry, we need to talk to you."

"Go 'way." Harry moaned from inside "Sleepy."

Hermione stifled a giggle with her fingers, but Draco's expression never wavered in seriousness. He slowly turned the door handle and let the door swing forward.

Harry lay on the couch, glasses on the corner table, hair twice as messy after tossing and turning. His clothes were rumpled and his wand was on the floor.

Hermione tip-toed over to him and knelt down by his head. "Harry?" She asked, stroking and smoothing his hair. "Can you wake up?" She turned to look at Draco, who lingered by the door.

Harry sighed and opened his eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be mad at me?" He asked her while yawning.

Hermione smacked him. Hard. "Well duh, I'm mad! You need to start using your head for more than holding your glasses! Idiot!" She fumed at him until his bleary eyes were sincerely contrite, then giggled and kissed the red mark on his cheek.

"I really am sorry..." Harry whimpered, curling his legs up a little on the couch.

"And we forgive you." Draco finally chimed in, taking a few steps into the room.

"Cause after all, we are a family." Hermione said, gesturing down to her abdomen, which was just beginning to swell.

Harry smiled and groped the corner table for his glasses. He put them on and flashed a smile at them. "Thanks."

Draco and Hermione embraced him tightly, and all was peaceful until Hermione's eyes flew open. "Oh crap!" She burst.

Draco pulled back and Harry regarded her warily. "What?" They asked in unison.

"Lavender and the other bridesmaids are coming for lunch today."

It was Draco's turn to moan. "What time?"

"Lunch, so like..." Hermione glanced at the grandfather clock "...in twenty minutes."

And then it got worse. From the living room there was the sound of a fireplace roaring to life. And then Ginny's voice calling "Hermione! She's bringing _Ron!!_"


	22. Why do all our parties turn to chaos?

**A/N: My longest chapter yet. Enjoy everybody.**

Harry and Draco froze. "Is that... _Ginny_?" Draco asked, perplexed.

Hermione nodded in a shell-shocked sort of way. "She knows about the baby, she figured it out." She stood up slowly. "I'm going to see what this is all about."

"Hell with that! You're going into our bedroom and locking the door while Draco and I deal with Ron!" Harry growled, getting up from the couch and snagging his wand from the floor. Beside him Draco looked equally murderous.

Hermione glared at both of them. "No, you are not going to 'deal with Ron.' And you are certainly not going down there without me! I invited Lavender and told her to bring a few extra people. Of course I never dreamed she would have considered Ron but that's the breaks!" She finished with a rush.

"But please let us step in if he tries to harm you. Please sweetheart?" Draco stroked her hair as Harry pouted ridiculously.

Hermione melted "Oh all right."

"Hey! Is anyone here?" Ginny shouted from downstairs. "Hermione!!"

Hermione jumped to her feet and skittered down the steps. "Ginny!" Harry and Draco followed.

Ginny's face turned from frantic to relieved in a matter of seconds. "Oh thank Merlin!" she cried and threw her arms around the three of them in turn. "Hermione, Lavender's bringing Ron! What are we going to do?" She hissed, glancing at Draco and Harry.

"I'm working on that." Hermione whispered back. Then pulled away. "Thanks for the warning Ginny." She said louder, so they all could hear. "But how did you find out?"

"She told him, and then told Luna he was coming. Neville owled me." She explained, holding out the note from Luna's husband. "We're on your side." She told them, letting her gaze travel over the trio.

Draco glanced at his watch. "Hermione we'd better get ready. We only have ten minutes."

"Oh yeah, sure." Ginny shuffled her feet awkwardly. "Should I stay?" She called after their retreating backs.

"Of course!" Harry replied. "You can help set up the food!"

_...Nine and a half Minutes Later..._

"Hi!!" Lavender called from the doorway. "We're here!" Behind her stood Susan Bones, Luna and Neville, Pavarti Patil, and of course Ron. It was obvious that the person least interested in being here was Ronald. His eyes were glazed over, and he leaned heavily against the door frame.

Harry stepped back and let the door swing open further. "Hello Lavender." he greeted her. "Suzy, Pav, Luna, Neville." He flashed a charming smile at them, though his eyes were hard as he shot a look in Ron's direction. "Why don't you all come in? Hermione's in the living room." He waited for them all to pass before shutting the door and following them in.

Hermione was standing by the empty fireplace as they all entered. Her gaze unwillingly trained on Ron sitting in Draco's favorite armchair, and she suppressed an inward shudder at the thought of _that_ man being the father of _her_ baby.

_"Please Merlin. I don't want Ron's baby." _She prayed again.

"So Hermione?" Lavender began as she settled into Ron's lap. What was this news you wanted to tell us? Her eyes sparkled with curiosity. Harry suddenly looked concerned, and she avoided catching his eye. Nervously Hermione cleared her throat.

When she opened her mouth to announce a carefully prepared excuse, Susan interrupted.

"Oh and congratulations Hermione!" Susan grinned and gave her a thumbs-up.

"Umm... For what?" Hermione asked hesitantly, though she already knew.

"You're having a baby!" Susan burst out!

Lavender jumped up. "What? Oh Hermione I'm so happy for you!" She danced over to hug a very still, shocked Hermione.

"Hh-- How did you know?" She cried at Susan. "I haven't told anybody!"

Draco and Ginny apparently heard the commotion in the living room, because in a second Draco had his arms wrapped protectively around Hermione. Harry was already crossing the room to join them as Ginny took his place watching Ron. Hermione noticed this as if in the middle of a deep fog. Her thoughts were blurring quickly into a swirl of horror.

"I haven't told anybody yet!" She protested again.

Pavarti was the first to figure it out. She turned to Susan and said. "You work in the ministry too, don't you?"

Susan nodded "Magical Law enforcement."

Pavarti looked back at Hermione. "Someone leaked that you were having a baby in the auror department. And it must have spread."

Hermione seized this news with fury. "Harry, you didn't." She growled.

"No Hermione I didn't!" It was the Healer!" Harry covered his face with his hands.

"Oh why does it matter anyway?" Ginny shouted. "Hermione invited you here so she could tell you about it. The fact that one of you already knew is no big deal!" She threw a dirty look at where Lavender and Neville were cowering on the couch.

"Yeah, why don't we all calm down?" Draco finished for her. Gradually the talking faded to silence, then Pavarti and Lavender starting asking questions.

"Is it a girl or boy?"

"What will you name it?"

"When is it due? Can you still be a bridesmaid?"

"How far are you?"

Hermione held up her hands. "We," She started, taking Harry and Draco's hands, "have decided to wait till the baby is born before we name him. Or her." She added. "I'm due in October, on the 18th. As for how far I am, I'm just a little over a month." She smiled and didn't notice how Ginny flinched at the mention of the due date.

This was when Ron stood up, letting Lavender slide ungracefully from her perch onto the floor. "Ow!" She whimpered. "Ron!"

Ron ignored her. Stepping over her splayed legs towards Hermione, he advanced till his face was only a few inched away. From behind her she could sense Draco reaching for his wand, but she stilled him with her hand. "Yes Ronald?"

"Over a month, you say?" she shrank back as his eyes filled with an awful cunning, and couldn't help feeling relieved as he turned and walked back to Lavender.

"Give me the ring." He demanded. Holding down his hand to Lavender. She took it and tried to pull herself up, but he dropped her and shouted "Give me the goddamn Ring!"

Quickly, Lavender pulled off her engagement ring and passed it to Ron, who pocketed it. "But why?" She pleaded, violet eyes welling with tears.

"Because don't you see it stupid woman? Hermione is carrying _My _child."


	23. What will you do to my baby?

**A/N: Longest update ever. I'm truely impressed by it. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Things could only get worse, and they did. Hermione shrank back towards Harry and Draco as Ron advanced on her again. Only to notice that her two sworn bodyguards were staring at her in shock and unable to help. It was all she could do to keep from fainting in horror as Ron got down on one knee, holding Lavender's ring in front of him.

"No Ron. No." She whimpered, too quietly for anyone to hear.

_...Flashback..._

_"Hermione. I love you! You know that!" Ron was on his knees in front of her. Begging with tears and snot dripping down his face. "Don't leave me!"_

_Hermione was crying too. Big fat tears of resignation, as she shoved clothes into a bag. "How can you ask me to stay with you? You were cheating on me! Hannah told me everything." She sobbed and buried her face into a towel. "You don't love me." _

_Hermione went rigid as two arms circled around her. Using all her strength she shoved Ron off her. He stumbled and fell to the floor. _

_"Baby don't." He pleaded "Don't push me away Baby." He got up and tried to embrace her again, curling his fingers into the fabric of her blouse. She pushed him back and the fragile material ripped, tearing all the way up the side. He moved to get up again but her wand was out and pointed at his throat._

_"Don't push me Ronald. I'm leaving." Hermione walked back to her suitcase and continued throwing clothes into it one-handedly. Her back was facing Ron..._

_...End Flashback..._

"Hermione. I love you. Our baby needs its father. Not those two faggots." His soft pleading voice turned harsh as he looked at Harry and Draco standing off to the side. "It needs me, I'm its father." He turned his gaze back on Hermione. "For the sake of the baby, would you mar--!"

Ron's proposal was choked off by a bolt of yellow light. With a crack like a lightning strike he fell flat on his face, all his limbs having turned to rubber. Behind him Pavarti still held her wand out, a look of pure revulsion on her face. Susan Bones pulled out her wand as well, and the two of them began hexing the writhing man on the floor. Lavender wailed into her hands as she witnessed the bridesmaid's revenge.

Hermione watched them silently until a pair of hands fell on her shoulders. Then she fell.

_...Flashback..._

_Ron's hands grabbed her shoulders from behind. Her wand was yanked from her grasp just as she turned to curse him. He shoved her down, knocking her suitcase flying. She gasped as his weight settled over her, pinning her facedown to the bed._

_"Ronald!" She screamed. His hand came around to cover her mouth, muffling her shrieks._

_"Come on baby, don't be like that." He whispered softly in her ear. "I know what you want." She flinched as his hand moved to grope her butt. She struggled, bringing them into even more intimate contact as she tried to escape. Ronald moaned and ground himself against her, his hand slipping down on her mouth. Hermione shut her eyes and dug her teeth into his thumb as hard as she could..._

_...End Flashback..._

"Hermione!" She heard someone shouting. Hermione's eyes opened to find Ginny's looking back at her. The room was oddly quiet. Ron's screaming was gone. So was Lavender's crying. She sat up and discovered that, not only was it silent, she and Ginny were the only people in the room.

"What happened?" She asked in a garbled voice, looking about confused.

"Draco tried to talk to you. You fainted. Are you alright? Is the baby okay?" Ginny avoided looking at Hermione's slight baby bump.

"Yeah, we're fine. I just got overwhelmed." Hermione rubbed her forehead. "Where is everybody?"

"Well after you collapsed Harry ordered everybody out. You should have seen them honey. Draco had his arms around you, he was the one who caught you, and he just looked down like he couldn't believe what he was doing. Harry was livid. He dragged Ron's unconscious and unrecognizable body outside and told the bridesmaids to finish it outside. Of course they can't do that with so many muggles about, so they took him in a side-along apparation. Who knows what kind of torture he's going through now." Ginny laughed delightedly, stopping in mid-giggles when she saw Hermione's face.

"Where are Draco and Harry now?" She forced out through a dry throat. Ginny's expression turned to one of sympathy.

"Draco put you down and went to comfort Lavender. Harry's probably helping. Poor girl is hysterical. Speaking of which..." Ginny plucked something shiny off the carpet. "I'm going to give this to her. It's better off in her hands then Ron's. Did you know it was my grandmother's?" Ginny tucked the ring into her pocket and Hermione sighed gratefully. She was sick of looking at it.

"'Mione?" Harry's dark head peeped through the open door. "Can I talk to you?" He seemed to be asking Ginny more than her. But Hermione nodded.

Harry walked in and sighed. "Hermione... I don't know where to begin. I'm so sorry."

Another wave of confusion tumbled over her. "For what?" She inquired.

"Did you know that Ron might be the father?" He asked her.

"Err..." Hermione wasn't sure how to answer. She looked at Ginny for help. But she only raised an eyebrow. Hermione slumped with defeat. "Yes. Ginny told me it was a possibility."

"Well why didn't you just tell us then?" Draco's tone sliced through the room. "I mean, you _love_ us right?" Sarcasm himself couldn't have said it better.

Hermione found herself dissolving into tears. "Oh Draco you know I do. You know it!" Ginny summoned a tissue for her, scowling at Draco the whole time.

Harry was trying hard not to lose control of his emotions. Hermione watched his shoulders tense, fearing the worst. Luckily, they relaxed. And he asked a very important question. "What are we going to do?"

"I've been trying to get her to take a paternity test." Ginny told him. "But she didn't trust the Healer to keep quiet."

"That was probably for the best." Draco broke in. "She's already proved her untrustworthy nature." He didn't sound any kinder, just thoughtful.

"If you find out, what will you do?" Hermione asked quietly.

Harry looked baffled. "What do you mean?"

"Will you hurt my baby? Kill it because it isn't yours?" Hermione glared at them and folded her hands protectively over her stomach.

"Hermione don't be ridiculous.." Draco started.

"No! Don't _you_ be ridiculous! Do you think I like the idea of having Ron's child any more than you do? I hate it!" She snarled. Ginny pressed a hand against her back in warning. "But it's my baby too. It's half _my_ DNA."

"Wait, what's DNA again?" Ginny asked.

"Deoxyribonucleic acid!" Hermione yelled, causing her friend to take a step back.

"'Mione please calm down..." Harry murmured.

Hermione panted, pressing a hand against the floor to steady herself. Draco moved as though to help her and she barked at him to keep back.

"It's my baby too." She squeaked out through her weeping. "And if I have to move out because you two are too spineless to care for a child that isn't yours. I will." she turned to Ginny. "Is there room at your place?" Hermione begged.

Ginny nodded. "Of course. And you are welcomed to it. But Lavender is staying there..."

"Hermione." Draco interrupted. "I don't know what we'll do. But if that... _thing_ bursts out like a little monster. Red haired and bratty like daddy. You'd better find a way to handle it. Or get out." His icy words carved out a piece of Hermione's heart. She gaped after him in pain as he stormed out.

Harry moved gingerly to her side, taking her hand. "I don't blame you." he told her. "I would have been afraid too." He kissed her lightly on the forehead before disappearing after Draco.

Ginny helped Hermione go upstairs. Harry and Draco were locked in the study. Their voices rose and fell in argument as they passed. Ginny shook her head in distaste and aimed a silencing spell at the door. "Don't worry about it." She reassured Hermione. Hermione nodded numbly.

Ginny stayed till Hermione was safely tucked in bed. Excusing herself after with a soft smile and the crack of dissaperation. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but her mind was overflowing with guilt. It was only when Harry climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around her that she fell into the dark peace of slumber. And even though it was only the middle of the afternoon. She dreamed.

_...Flashback..._

_Ron howled. Reeling backwards with his wounded hand clutched to his chest. "You goddamn Bitch! I'll kill you." He hissed at her. Reaching out with his good hand as of to strike her. But this time Hermione was too fast for him. She kneed him, and he grunted and doubled over. With a swift motion her wand was back in her hand. Hermione apperated with a loud bang. Abandoning her suitcase and the violent red-haired man._

_...End Flashback..._


	24. Pony Lessons

**A/N: To change thing's up I'm writing this through Draco's Point of View. It looked pretty good in my head and I hope you agree!**

* * *

"So then I told her there was no fucking way I'd support the kid if it was Ron's." Bill sat back in his chair as I finished and whistled, long and low, through his teeth.

"You really screwed up, man." He told me, shaking his head. "I'm surprised she didn't kill you right then."

I fought back a surge of guilt with a swig of firewhiskey. Choking slightly as it burned its way down, I said "Well she had just recovered; I don't even think she remembered where her wand was at that point." I sighed and took another slug of drink.

Bill swiped the glass from my hands before I could put myself into oblivion. "Let me sum things up." He said, placing my glass on the coffee table. "You have just caused a girl unimaginable pain and anguish. You also happen to love her, and she may be pregnant with you child. Or perhaps the child of someone else you love very, very much." He nodded for emphasis, but I barely noticed the movement. To consumed by his words putting everything into black and white.

"And to top it off, you have caused this other person who you love quite a bit of hurt as well. I can't say that they love you still, but who can tell?" Bill shrugged and stared me in the eye. "So what are you going to do to fix it?"

I moaned and slapped both hands to my forehead. Rubbing my temples I answered: "I have no frigging clue." Bill gave me the evil eye and opened his mouth to scold me. I was saved by the sound of a key in the lock.

"That'd be Fleur with Victoria." He got up off the couch, sending me a look that clearly said we were not finished, and went to greet them. I leaned against the soft cushions and closed my eyes.

_Flashback_

_A soft knock on the door made me raise my head and Harry freeze in alarm._

_"Visitors at this hour?" He asked incredulously. I shrugged, lifting his head out of my lap and putting down my book to go answer it. _

_The door swung open before I could reach it. Hermione stood shivering on the other side. Her shirt was torn all the way up to her bra, and she carried a suitcase. Without saying a word I ushered her inside._

_"Dray, who was it?" Harry asked as he walked into the hall. "Oh, Hermione! Oh-- my God. He stammered at her appearance. "What happened 'Mione?" _

_She took two steps and buried herself in his arms._

_End Flashback_

"Uncle!" I heard a familiar voice cry in delight. I startled as a small body flew out of nowhere and collided with my chest. I opened my eyes to a giggling blonde-haired girl.

"Surprise Uncle!" She burbled, handing me a hugely long necklace of brightly colored plastic beads.

"'Toria!" I pitched my voice high to feign happiness. I was rewarded when a plastic necklace was thrown around me neck. "Thanks honey." I told her, embracing her tightly.

"Draco!" Fleur bustled into the room. "Eet's soo good to 'ave you 'ere!" she exclaimed. "Victoire, get off of 'im!"Ee is a guest!" Victoria looked at me pleadingly but I sided with Fleur.

"Better do what she says pumpkin. You don't want to lose dessert tonight do you?" It was an empty threat but it did the job. She scampered, muttering in French the whole way, and I sank deeper into the couch.

"So William tells me you are 'aving relationship troubles. Perhaps I could 'elp?" I shook my head without looking her in the face, afraid she could see my shame. Instead I focused on my glass of whiskey, still sitting on the coffee table. I felt that if I just stared hard enough, it would come to me. When Fleur reached down and picked it up it was as if Marlin had decided to smile down on me. But she took it away with her and vanished into the kitchen. I listened to the distinct sounds of cooking, my stomach rumbling as it remembered that I had not eaten at all that day. With a small groan I hefted myself up and walked into the bathroom to splash some water on my face. Somewhat more alert, I went out in search of my goddaughter.

_Flashback_

_"I'm going to kill him." Harry told me later, after Hermione was settled into our guest room. He looked ready to do it too. Things had not been smooth between Ron and Harry ever since Harry and I started living together. I wasn't surprised that Hermione would choose our house for a haven. It was the last place Ron would look. _

_Even though my instincts were screaming to agree with him, I shook my head. "Bad idea, love." I said. Taking his hand between my own._

_"Well what do we do then if he comes looking for her. He tried to _**rape**_ her Draco!" Harry shuddered at the horrible images the word conjured. I myself wasn't feeling too good about it either. _

_"I know you care about her hon. You'd die for her if you had to. I get that, it's what friends do. But you have to respect her wishes. And she asked you to leave him alone." I tried to sound soothing, but to my ears I wasn't even close. _

_It worked either way. Harry sighed and got up from the kitchen table. "I'm going to write a letter to Ginny nevertheless. She deserves to know what her ass of a brother is doing." I let him go, wondering why I hadn't thought of that myself. _

_End Flashback_

Victoria was in her bedroom when I found her. Playing with a magical toy pony set I gave her. The tiny beasts pranced and snorted as I walked in the room. Victoria's eyes lit up as she saw me. "Uncle Dray. You can play with Peanut Butter!" She pointed to one of the livelier animals. He really was the color of peanut butter.

"And what are the other one's named?" I asked as I settled cross-legged onto the carpet beside her.

"We this one's Snowflake. She's my favorite! And that one's Fairybell. The black one's mean. I named him Stinky." She told me in a very matter-of-fact voice.

I immediately felt pity for Stinky, the outcast. He really did seem alone. Standing a little ways away from the other ones with his back turned to us.

"'Toria? Do you think Stinky likes his name?" I gave her a look and she looked guilty.

"Noo...?" she replied, hopeful that was the right answer.

"No, I don't think he does. Maybe the reason he's so mean is because you don't treat him like you treat the other ponies?" I pressed my point. "Why not give him a new name and see what happens?"

She looked doubtful, but obeyed. Carefully extending her arm, she touched the small black creature. "What should I name him?" She asked me.

"What ever you want. How about Beauty?" I suggested, remembering an old childhood story.

"Oh, I know!" She stroked her finger up and down Stinky's spine. "Your name is Draco!" She exclaimed excitedly. In response to her announcement, a small plaque above one of the stalls changed. "Stinky" morphing to shape the letters of my name. Victoria looked up at me, beaming with pride. I smiled down despite the misery I was feeling.

If Stinky was Draco, than I was most definitely Stinky.

_Flashback_

_"Draco?" Hermione's small whisper floated through the open door. I got out of bed and walked over to check if she was okay. _

_"You alright?" I asked her, concerned for a girl I hardly knew despite Harry's many tales. _

_She shook her head, nodded, then shrugged. "I don't know." She answered simply. "Couldn't sleep though. And I know you're a night owl, Harry's always telling me. Do you..." she paused and I smiled encouragingly. "Do you mind keeping me company?"_

_I closed the bedroom door behind me and took her hand lightly. Guiding her to the kitchen so I could make us both hot cocoa._


	25. A visit to Snape's Lab

**A/N: I apologize for this late update. I've just been busy busy busy lately. XP **

**Also to BreakingDawn4everSlytherin4Lif (Formerly Slytherfreak) I haven't had the slightest chance to even look at your fic with all the confusion lately. I haven't forgotten it, just have too many other things going on. Keep reminding me and you shall be rewarded!**

**Enjoy today's update! We find out something special about the father today! And I was reading/editing a Hermione/Snape fic for a friend while writing this, so it's a little bit tainted...**

"I'm going to take today off work" Hermione told Harry over breakfast the next morning. (Draco still wasn't home)

"Oh? What for?" Harry raised his eyes in amazement. She _never_ took a day off since she got that job at Flourish and Blotts.

"I have some things to straighten out here." Hermione tried to avoid looking at Draco's empty seat while she said it, but he must have noticed the movement.

Harry sighed. "Do what you wish Hermione. Just be careful." He looked at her for reassurance and she smiled.

"Don't worry." she told him. "Hey, you should be going it's almost eight." Hermione pointed at the wall clock just as Harry glanced at his watch.

"Oh crap you're right. I've got to run." He stood up with a slice of toast still in his hand. "Bye love." They kissed, and he apperated away.

Hermione waited a minute or so to be sure he was gone, and then jumped up. Hurriedly dumping dirty dishes into the sink she rushed to the bedroom. Heading straight for the closet.

Today Hermione would finally put to rest that awful question. "Who was the father of my baby?" But first she had to dress, and prepare to meet an old friend.

…_15 minutes and one sensible outfit later…_

Hermione entered Professor Snape's private laboratory and discovered that it had changed very little since she had last seen it in her second year. Potions bubbled and fumes danced above the cauldrons. Strange and disturbing ingredients floated in jars. Hermione tried to avoid looking at the ones with eyes. No need to tempt the morning sickness, she could already feel it churning in her stomach from the pungent aromas.

"Miss Granger, you're looking a little green. Please refrain from vomiting in my office." The greasy bat himself sneered at me from behind a sickly sweet smelling potion. I forced a smile and a nonchalant wave of my hand.

"It's good to see you again Professor." Hermione greeted him.

He sneered and gave her a sharp glance. "I haven't been your Professor in years Miss Granger. And because it is improper for you to address me as "Mister Snape" I suggest you just call me by my given name. Severus.

Hermione nodded. "Well Severus, I hope our agreement still stands. I need you help."

He cast a calculating eye over her. "I'm shocked Miss Granger. I did believe that our so-called Brightest Witch would be able to care for herself." His words were laced with sarcasm and insult, but she held her gaze level. Snape sighed and looked back down at the potion he was stirring. "But I digress, our deal still stands. And serve me right for pledging an Unbreakable Vow with a former student." He muttered grimly.

"A former student who had just saved you life." Hermione reminded him. "And as I recall, the pledge was your idea at the time."

Snape grimaced as he remembered those last days of the Final Battle. "In return for my life I swore to provide any aid I could if you came to me for help. So what is the matter." When she blushed and looked down he caught sight of her gently rounded stomach. Visible despite the loose blouse she wore.

"Ah…" Snape's eyes were suddenly very grave, almost saddened. "You need a potion to terminate pregnancy." With a sort of sigh, he rose to his feet and vanished into a storeroom before Hermione could contradict him. Returning with a morbidly dark red potion that clung thickly to the sides of it's vial.

"I must insist you go to the hospital wing or St. Mungos if you are going to take this. Its effects are nasty, even if brewed by a Potion's Master." His usual snarky tone had been replaced by a sort of resigned flatness. Uncharacteristic of the man.

Thankfully, Hermione was able to hold up a hand and stay him before he pressed the vial into her hand. "That's not what I came here for Pr— Severus." She reassured him. A new expression, one close to relief, flickered briefly across his features.

Quickly replacing the vial to it's shelf, Snape looked quizzically down at her stomach again. "If that is not what you require then what are you here for?" There was no hostility in his tone, just curiosity.

"Do… do you have any paternity tests prepared?" A bright flush of shame flooded Hermione's cheeks.

"Miss Granger I never took you as someone who slept around. Are your finances in such derelict state that you've taken to prostitution? A strange career choice for someone with you talents…" From the scorn in his tone, and the implied comment after, she knew he had recovered from his strange fit of sadness before. Was it… Was it possible that the heartless professor was repulsed by the thought of her getting an abortion?

"Severus have you ever been a father?" she asked him suddenly. His answering deer-in-headlights stare made her deeply regret the inappropriate question. "Never mind…" She mumbled.

Snape shook his head and once again absorbed himself with a simmering cauldron. "Indeed I was… once." His eyes were full of regret. "I met a woman with a powerful mind and a love of potions much like my own. Her family had other plans for her and tried their best to split us up. But in the meantime she gave me a daughter." Here his faraway expression was tinged with bittersweet. "I named her Selma. And even as an infant she showed signs of incredible intelligence. She was a joy to her mother and I."

"What happened to her?"

Snape gave her an incredulous glance. "The same thing that happens to all illegitimate children of Deatheaters. She was killed, along with her mother. The Dark Lord decided I needed some punishment." He swiftly changed the subject.

"I don't have the potion you need here. But I do have the ingredients if you don't mind waiting for it to mature, which should take about a month…" When he saw Hermione shake her head, he made a suggestion. "I know an alternative. Instead of revealing the name of the father, it reveals the child's most prominent feature." Without waiting for her reply he started taking items from the surrounding shelves. "It takes an hour to brew." Snape added.

"That would be perfect Severus. If there is anything I can do to help while you prepare it…" Hermione trailed off.

Snape made a small sound of satisfaction. "That would be appreciated Miss Granger. You can start by stirring this draught once every five minutes…

…_An hour later…_

"Miss Granger is that Fever potion the correct shade of pink yet?" Hermione broke out of her mechanical state and took a good look at the potion she had just added crushed cinnamon too.

"It could pass for Pepto." She remarked. "It's that the right color?" He glanced over and nodded.

"You can stop stirring now. The test is ready." She put down the silver stirring spoon and walked, legs suddenly unsteady, to where Snape waited.

"You're going to have to lie down. And pull your shirt off your stomach. I need a sample of blood from the baby." Hermione obeyed, stretching out on the hard hospital cot he summoned for her. She squeezed her eyes shut, picturing long needles and a syringe. To her surprise she felt the tip of Snape's wand press just below her navel, and the faint sensation of something being extracted. It wasn't painful, and Hermione wrinkled her nose as the slight scent of blood reached her nostrils.

"You can open your eyes now." The Potion's Master handed her a small pocket mirror and a vial swishing with an oily yellow substance.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked, eyeing the vial with trepidation.

"Drink it. Wait a bit and look in the mirror. One aspect of you face is going to change. Your eyes or your hair, possibly your nose." Snape looked thoughtful. "You can take it now if you prefer not to wait. In fact I'm a little interested in this mystery myself." Hermione was to preoccupied to give him the puzzled stare his comment required.

Sitting up, she uncorked the vial. "Bottoms up." She murmured, downing the contents with a gulp. It tasted like lemon and scallops. Hermione closed her eyes for a quick prayer _"Please have blonde hair! Please have green eyes!"_ Before opening her own chocolate ones to study the mirror.

The change was subtle at first. A gradual lightening of her dark brown hair. Off to the side Snape began to leave forward in anticipation. Hermione watched in awe as deep brown curls turned into dark glossy mahogany waves, then steadily lightened. Turning redder and redder with each shade. As her expression turned from hopeful to horrified, Hermione couldn't tear her eyes from the mirror. Staring at the shade it had settled on.

"Red Hair…"


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I promised myself I wouldn't do this again. But I just feel bad leaving without explaining. **

**Unfortunetly, I won't be able to update for a few days. Some things have come up, and I need some time to deal with them before I write again. It's kind of hard to write a happy fic when everthing around you is a disaster right?**

**-shrugs-**

**-Lee**


	27. In which we meet some old friends

**A/N: I have finally burst through my funk! Sorry it took so long, I'm not usually depressive...**

**I've taken a small liberty in this chapter. The rough translation for the french at the bottom is "Do you want to shop with me?" If anyone knows french well enough to offer a better phrase, please do!**

**Thanks for putting up with me! And enjoy the update!**

* * *

_June, three months later..._

"I'm getting so fat." Harry heard Hermione moan from the bathroom. He stepped into the room to find Hermione wrapped in a towel, brandishing her wand at a pair of her favorite old jeans.

"Hermione love, what have those jeans ever done to you?" He asked grinning.

She huffed and glowered at him. "I'm just trying to enlarge the waistband so it can fit over _this._" Hermione explained, tapping her fingers over her four-month belly. "And can you ask Dray to let me borrow another of his shirts?" She mumbled with embarrassment.

"Honey don't you think you're just postponing the inevitable?" Harry asked later has he gave her another of Draco's shirts. "You need to go shopping sometime. If not for you, then for the baby."

"I know." She pulled the soft grey t-shirt over her head. "But I can wait a while longer."

"Uh, no you can't." Draco interrupted. The tall blonde man joined them in front of the bathroom mirror. "Cause that was my last clean shirt." He chuckled and hugged Hermione "But you keep it as long as you need to hon."

She smiled up at him and tried not to look as guilty as she felt. "I'm so sorry Draco!"

"Not forgiven." He replied with a tease. "Unless you come shopping with us!" Harry wrapped an arm around Draco's waist and reached up to give him a kiss.

"C'mon Hermione. It's time." Harry pleaded.

Hermione paused and thought for a moment. "Can Fleur come too?"

Harry and Draco's pouts bloomed into matching smiles.

_...Some laundry and an owl later..._

Draco absently stroked the handle of a new racing broom. The Quiddich supply shop where the trio was meeting Bill and Fleur was unusually empty for a Friday afternoon. He could tell Hermione was grateful for the space.

A small bell jingled over the doorway and he looked up, but it was only a couple of small boys and their father. The three of them laughing and looking excitedly at another model broomstick.

"Can you fly us on this one Dad?" He heard the taller of the two boys ask.

"I don't know kids. You'll have to ask your mother..." The man glanced out the window. "She's coming now."

The doorbell tinkled again as a young woman stepped into the shop. Draco though she looked familiar, but it wasn't until she shifted her short black hair and their gazes met the he realized who she was.

_"Pansy..."_ He gasped. Her eyes widened and filled with recognition, and she walked over to greet her fellow Sytherin. Off to the side Harry watched them with a wary look.

"Draco Malfoy, how good to see you again." Pansy intoned smoothly. "Harry and Hermione too." She added, waving politely at them. "It's been too long."

Draco nodded and gestured to her family. "I don't believe we have met."

"Oh yes, boys!" Pansy called to them and her sons came running over. "These are my two angels. Phillip and Robert. You know my husband of course." Draco studied the man and shook his head.

"I know you!" Harry burst out. "Oliver Wood!"

Oliver grinned and nodded. "It's good to see you Harry Potter. Though I thought you would be playing for England by now." Harry flushed and shook his head. "Shame..."

Meanwhile Pansy was exclaiming over Hermione's stomach. "Aren't you excited? When I had the boys I was so proud!"

"I'm a little nervous..." Hermione trailed off, remembering the afternoon in Snape's laboratory.

"That's normal." Pansy patted Hermione's arm tenderly. "I'm sure everything will be alright." Hermione was taken aback. Who was this kind, friendly Pansy who seemed so concerned?

"You seem a little different--" Hermione began.

"I know, and I'm soo sorry for being awful to you while we were at school." Pansy dipped her head mournfully. "I really didn't know any better. It was how I was raised! And of you can forgive Draco... could you forgive me?" Her voice was pleading.

"Of course she can! And so can I." Harry's interruption made all their heads turn. "I don't know you Pansy, but I know Oliver. He's a good guy. I can trust him... and you too." Oliver clapped Harry on the back while his sons watched the scene with obvious amazement.

"'Ello? Draco?" Fleur's soft murmur floated over to them. They hadn't even heard the bell.

"We're over here." Draco called, beckoning her over. "Everybody, this is Fleur and Bill Weasley. And their daughter Victoria." He smiled at the little girl. "Fleur, Bill, these are our friends, the Wood's family."

After the greetings had been exchanged and the children had eyed each other with curiosity for a length of time. Fleur reminded them of their original plans.

"Voulez-vous achete avec moi?"


	28. Shopping with Pansy

**A/N: My friend had her baby today! This chapter goes out to Amanda Lee and her new baby girl Miley Shay Burg. As well as the proud auntie Serenade Wainwright. Love you guys and Congratulations!**

**Enjoy the update everyone! I'm working on getting back on track with updating everyday so wish me luck!**

The group from the Quiddich store split up. Fleur, Pansy and Hermione going in one direction. Draco, Victoria, and everybody else in another.

"We're getting you a present, love. Don't want to ruin the surprise." Harry had explained to her once the decision to split had been made. "And don't forget to get yourself some clothing too." He added. Fleur beckoned to her daughter but the little girl stubbornly clung to Draco's legs until he swung her up onto his shoulders.

"She can come with us. Not a problem! Right 'Toria?" He smiled up at the five year old and she nodded solemnly.

"I'll be good mummy." she promised. Hermione watched them as they departed the shop. Looking almost like father and daughter with their matching blonde hair. Sighing, she wondered if Draco would be a good a dad to her baby as he was as good a godfather to Victoria.

She still couldn't bring herself to tell them her awful discovery. Or block from her memory Snape's gloating look as she walked shell-shocked out of his office.

Hermione had been much too close to losing Draco as it was.

Now as she wandered down the street with Fleur and Pansy, the only thing she allowed in her mind was a determination not to spoil the outing. For them or for herself.

"Oh! Oh do go in here. It has the most darling little robes!" Pansy gushed as she tugged them into a baby boutique. Immediately the three of them were flooded with a wash of pinks a blues in every imaginable hue.

It was also very, very lacy. She hadn't seen this much lace since she last went lingerie shopping.

"Ooh! C'est adorable!" Fleur pointed to a rack of tiny pink dresses and walked over to investigate. Contrastly, on the other side of the store Pansy was admiring a child's sailor suit. Hermione hummed "Good ship Lollipop" under her breath as she meandered in search of the newborn section.

She found it, and was quickly greeted by a petite witch in a light blue robe. "Do you know the sex of the baby?" The woman inquired.

Hermione shook her head. "We wanted it to be a surprise. Do you work here?"

"Yes. My name's Ella and I'd be happy to help."

Hermione smiled gratefully. "Do you have any simple baby clothes? Onsies and rompers or footie pajamas?" At the woman's blank look she added. "They're a sort of muggle clothing..."

Ella brightened. "We do carry some muggle clothes. Dreadful boring though! No cute frills or darling little bows... Come this way." She led Hermione into a hidden corner of the little store, passing more lacy frilly robes and fancy little suits along the way.

Hermione was thrilled by the muggle selection. She walked down the row examining the items while Ella stood back. Her fingers lightly stroked a soft jersey one-piece in a bright yellow. "Mmm... It's so practical..." She murmured happily to herself. "I'll take one of these. And a few sets of white baby socks in different sizes." She told Ella, thinking back to her pregnancy books. "Oh! Add one of those little newborn outfits in blue." She pointed and Ella hurried to fetch it.

"Don't get too carried away 'Mione. You need to get clothes for yourself first." Pansy materialized out of nowhere and Hermione let out a squawk.

"Pansy?" She gasped. "What happened to Fleur?"

Pansy pretended to pout. "You really don't trust me yet do you. Fleur had to rush away; apparently Victoria wanted her to come with." She shrugged as if it was no big deal. "I decided to stay with you."

"Oh, that's sweet of you." Hermione stuttered uncertainly.

Pansy smiled and reached out towards a tiny green sweater. "You're going to need this for an autumn baby." She remarked. She remarked. "You don't know the gender right?" Hermione shook her head. "Then why not buy some of both?" Pansy pulled out a pink snuggly romper and another in blue. "Girls can wear both. If it's a boy... Well did you know that pink used to be a men's color?"

"I had heard that..." Hermione took the items. I think this is enough for now. I've still got five months till he... she... it... makes an appearance right?"

Pansy grinned and took the bundle. "Right, let's get you something that fits better than the shirt I gave Draco for Christmas."


	29. Mudblood

**A/N: This is a repost of last night's update. A very hearty thanks to Creative touch for bringing that awful mistake to my attention! Hopefully it's fixed now. **

**Another update later tonight!**

Narcissa Malfoy was waiting in the next store.

Granted, she wasn't actually waiting for Pansy to lead an unsuspecting Hermione through the door. She knew the Parkinson brat would take care of the mudblood chit. She was waiting for a disgracefully slow elf to finish tucking the fat french girl out of sight. This simple task was taking much longer than it should have, for the girl struggled and tried to scream against the gag Narcissa had so neatly charmed into her mouth.

"I want her _out of sight, _Niggy!" She reminded forcefully as the elf almost lost her grip again. Narcissa twirled Fleur's wand in one pale hand as she set her decree.

"Yessy Mistress. I'll get her away. Don't struggle miss, for you baby's sake please." the elf pleaded into Fleur's ear. "Hard for all of us if you struggle." Fleur stared at the hourse elf with wide frightened eyes and tried to relax, letting herself be dragged, bound and gagged, into a nearby closet. The elf wasn't hurting her really, just following orders like Hermione had always--"

Hermione! Fleur had to get away! Had to warn Hermione before Pansy turned on her! Fleur wailed and resumed flailing on the floor. Had to break free!

Narcissa lost her temper. With a deadly look in her eye she unsheathed her wand and advanced on Fleur. Niggy squealed and ducked under the first of a wave of hexes. Unable to run, Fleur writhed and screamed in pain as her hair was burnt away and her skin broke into oozing sores. Her tied hands trying to shield her own pregnancy fromt the onslaught.

_"Patrificus Totalus"_ Narcissa finished calmly. Fleur froze, though it didn't stop her from suffering. Or make the tears stop running down her face. Niggy hurried forward to tug her back into the back closet, setting her down next to what appeared to be the owner of the store. Unfortunatly, he appeared to be in worse shape then she was.

From the next room, Fleur heard a bell chime.

_"Non! Hermione!" _Fleur thought desperatly, straining to listen through the door. There was a shout, then the sound of a spell being cast, and a thud as something heavy hit the floor. On the inside, Fleur moaned in frustration.

"You stupid girl! If she had fallen any harder you would have hurt my grandchild!" Narcissa's shriek of anger sent a wave of pain through Fleur's brain.

"I'm sorry Cissy. What do you want me to do now?" Pansy asked weakly.

"You know what I want you to do! Go out there and be the actress you've always wanted to be. Lie, tell them the mudblood ran off with with the french girl. Whatever you have to. Go!" The bell chimed sweetly agin as Pansy scurried out of the clothing store. Narcissa shouted orders to Niggy on how to transport Hermione before apperating. Fleur's heart sank as those directions didn't include what would happen to her and the unconscience man beside her. Niggy seems to notice this, and her big-eyed face peered sypathetically at her as the elf gatherd Hermione into her twiggy arms and vanished with a _crack!_

Leaving Fleur, bound and wandless, on the floor.

At least the spell had worn off, she thought gratefully as her fingers wiggled against the ropes. She winced as the movement sent shards of agony up her arm.

If only she had her wand! She thought desperatly. If only! Fleur's gaze fell on the man lying next to her. Maybe he still had his... though it was unlikly.

Inching her tied wrists toward him, she slid the back of her hand over his sleeves. They were empty. So were his pockets, when she was able to slip a finger into each one. Feeling defeated, she slumped to the floor. Almost missing the gleam of silver around the owner's neck.

_"That's a distress necklace!"_ She realized. Why hadn't he used it himself? It was a form of portkey, very rare and expensive. That brought whoever touched it to a set location. The only requirement being that in needed a drop of blood to activate. Fleur brought her finger to touch one of the sores Narcissa had inflicted, a tiny blot of blood clung to her finger. Without any further thinking, she reached up and pressed her finger to the silver chain.


	30. Where it took her

**A/N: I realize this is dreadfully short, there is no need to remind me later in reviews. This is only part one. Part two being Hermione's part. Part two is much longer and I have no time to finish today. I'll put it up in the morning. **

**Enjoy!**

As Fleur's vision cleared, she became aware of a child's voice calling in fright

As Fleur's vision cleared, she became aware of a child's voice calling in fright. "Mama! A monster landed on the floor! It's got Daddy!" Blinking away the last traces of blurriness from her eyes, she tried to get a better look at where the necklace had taken her. It appeared to be the home of the clothing store owner.

Hearing rushed footfalls coming in her direction. Fleur worked on slowing her heartbeat. She was safe now, her baby was safe. It wouldn't help Hermione if she was hysterical. Plus she needed a clear head if she was going to speak English, not her mother tongue French.

"Oh Merlin." A woman gasped. "Annie, floo Magical Law Enforcement." Fleur moaned in relief as a spell freed her mouth and loosened her bonds.

"Madame you must help me!" Fleur cried as soon as she could.

"Shh, calm down dearie. You're safe here." The woman cast a soothing charm over Fleur's blistered skin before turning to care for her husband. "Oh Alfred who did this too you." She murmured as she charmed his wounds and bruises away.

"Mama?" A young woman stuck her head through the doorway. Peeking from behind her was a small boy. "Is everything alright? Do you need he--" She trailed off as her gaze found Fleur and her father.

"Annie, help her." Her mother gestured to Fleur. Annie hurried over and gently propped Fleur into a sitting position. "Did MLE respond?"

"Yes, there should be here..." Annie was interrupted by the distinct cracking noise of an apperation. "We're in here!" She called.

Two wizards burst into the room. One quickly dissaperated again for backup. The other knelt down and took in the scene. "Can you tell me what happened?" He asked Fleur calmly.

Fleur stammered and stumbled over an explanation. Outlining Pansy's deception, her kidnapping at the hands of Niggy, Narcissa's torture, and Hermione's imminent danger. "We have to help her! Tell Draco his mother is a kidnapper! T--the Malfoy witch!" Fleur finished with a raspy shriek. By that time, the second MLE agent had returned with a Healer... and Susan Bones.

"Susie!" Fleur moaned through her tears. "You have to find Draco, and Harry! They don't know Hermione's been taken!" Susan's head whipped around till she was facing Fleur. Seeming to understand the desperation in Fleur's voice, she nodded gravely and apperated away. Hopefully she would find them.

Having finished her task, Fleur allowed herself to relax against Annie and let the Healer check her for internal injuries. The unconscious man had already been taken to St. Mungo's. And she was certain she would be too. Exhausted from her trauma and comforted by Annie's gentle humming, she drifted into darkness.


	31. Part 2

**Part 2**

Many miles away, Hermione woke to find Narcissa's wand at her throat

Many miles away, Hermione woke to find Narcissa's wand at her throat. "Hello my dear." Narcissa purred, pressing lightly on Hermione's windpipe. "I just wanted to know how my grandson was doing." She threw back her head and laughed. Within second Hermione found herself restrained to an examination table. An obviously imperioused Healer hovering off to the side. The Malfoy mistress was gloating.

"See here Hermione. Since my selfish, stupid son has prevented me from visiting all these months. I've decided to bring you here. Malfoy Manor" She trailed a hand over the edge of the table. "Not much to look at in the dungeons though." She sneered as Hermione's eyes whirled wildly around in search of the door.

"Scared? Why? I can always find what you're hiding." With that last chilling statement, Narcissa flicked her wand and the Healer jumped forward. "Get the potion." Without a word, the Healer retrieved a potion from a pocket of her robe.

"Feed it to the mudblood."

A hand slid behind her head and forced it up. The Healer pressed a vial between Hermione's lips and she struggled not to open them.

"I don't have anytime for games." Narcissa scolded. _"Purgeio" _

Dry! DRY! Hermione felt as though all the liquids were pressed from her body. So thirsty! She gasped and a sour, salty mixture poured down her parched throat. She gulped it, grateful for any moisture.

"Good girl. _Finite Incantum"_

She felt normal again, save for a strong flutter from her baby. Choking and trying to purge the potion's awful taste from her mouth. Hemione looked accusingly at Narcissa. "What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing." Narcissa sang, suddenly delighted. "See, I heard a little story from dear Severus. He mentioned your visit..." She smiled at Hermione's sudden look of fear. "That's right, you know what I'm talking about. Anyway he told me that the baby you carry has red hair. And I thought _"Oh that can't be right, it's my grandson."_ but I decided to make sure..."

"Narcis--" Hermione was interrupted by a finger on her lips.

"Now, now, child. What did I ask you to call me?" Hermione twisted her head away and began again.

"Mama..." She tried to suppress the rising nausea. "What happens if it isn't a Malfoy child?" Narcissa tilted her head as if pondering a difficult question.

"Well it could be many things. A miscarriage... Internal hemorrhage... Heart attack... Quite simply, you die. And the baby dies with you." Narcissa shrugged as though the idea didn't bother her at all, while Hermione was speechless with horror as her abs began to cramp.

"But we don't have to worry about that do we dearest?" Narcissa turned her attention to Hermione's protruding abdomen, gently gliding a finger just above the skin. As if Hermione's blood made a shell around her. "It's going to be me, and my son, and my sweet grandchild." She cooed to it. The conviction in her voice made Hermione feel sick.

"You're mad." Hermione hissed as her stomach began to throb with a burning white heat. The Healer was the only one who saw her hands clench in pain.

Narcissa frowned almost childishly. "No..." What ever she was going to say was interrupted by Pansy calling from outside. "Hold on." Narcissa unlocked the door with a murmured password and left, sealing it behind her.

Meglicent Omae was struggling for her mind.

_"Feed it to the mudblood"_ She heard the command echo through her foggy thoughts. Before she could understand what the evil woman wanted, her hands uncapped the vial from her pocket, _(How had it gotten there?)_ and with the skill of a practiced Healer she tilted the head of the girl on the table. She struggled, pressing her lips together. But a spell from the mistress caused her to choke and gasp, giving time for the potion to tip down her throat. Duty done, Meg recapped the vial and stepped back into her corner.

_"What am I doing?"_ She thought as she listened to their conversation. The words drifted lazily though the clouds and suddenly things shifted a degree, became shaper. Pleased for some reason she couldn't comprehend, she summoned the intent to do it again.

_"What am I doing?" _Floated through again and Meg recognized the words as a question. Noticing the woman on the table making tight fists, some tiny part of her mind awoke and formed an idea. Why not try moving?

_Twitch..._ Her finger tapped her side. _Twitch..._

Suddenly, a shard of clear thought broke through the fog. Meglicent froze and observed the room. The tall woman was gone. That meant the danger was gone too. Stumbling slightly from the weight of her legs, Meg tilted violently. Shooting out a hand to grab the table before she fell. Next to her, the brown-haired woman watched.

"C'mon. You can do it." Words of whispered encouragement made her look up. Brown eyes looked back.

"Help me..." The woman pleaded, glancing down at her stomach. Meg followed her gaze and saw the bulge of a pregnant belly. Fear gripped her.

"What d-did I give you?" Meg slurred. The woman shook her head.

"Did it taste briny?" Healer training was taking over the remaining haze in her mind. She was breaking free! "Like salt water and decay?" The woman nodded. "Oh no..." Meg trailed off. She had been given the Ceedofftus Draught. An untested abortion potion.

"I'm going to get you out of here..." Meg reached for the restraints just as the screaming started.


	32. Here's the scoop

**A/N: Ah, isn't high school fun? Loads of work, a locker that might as well be on a distant planet because it certainly isn't within a mile of your classes, and teachers that don't give a crap?**

**I'm telling you this because it's a bit of an explaination for why I haven't been updating. The other reason is that I'm rewriting the last posted chapter. In all honesty, I detest it. Too rushed for my taste.**

**Here's a little clip from the replacement chapter, going up sometime tonight. **

_"Get away! Traitor!!" _Narcissa's shrieking could be heard through the heavy door. Her cries were interupted by a heavy thud that shook the floor violently, flinging Meg to her feet. Hermione winced as the motion made her stomach roll sickeningly, cramping and spreading liquid fire through her veins. Everything smelled like burning metal.

Meg pulled herself up just as another tremor tried to throw her down again. Her hands instintivly groped the pockets of her Healer's robe for a wand, but of course there was none. On the table she saw Hermione twist and moan. Her pupils tiny as poppy seeds.

Meg stumbled to the door. Grasping the handle with both hands, she struggled to turn it. It refused to move. They were trapped.

A sharp scent made her turn to face the iron hinges. Through the dust in the air, she could see they glowed with an orange light. The heat from them made her recoil, her mind filling with sudden clarity.

_"Whatever is causing the earthquakes... Whatever is outside that door... Is no ordinary magic."_

**You'll get the rest tonight!**


	33. The unlikely hero

**A/N: It's here! I love it so much better than the one before. Sad I had to sacrifice any chance of Pansy being good, but still much happier than I was three weeks ago. **

**Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

"Get away! Traitor!!"

Narcissa's shrieking could be heard through the heavy door. Her cries were interrupted by a heavy thud that shook the floor violently, flinging Meg to her feet. Hermione winced as the motion made her stomach roll sickeningly, cramping and spreading the liquid fire through her veins. Everything smelled like burning metal.

Meg pulled herself up just as another tremor tried to throw her down again. Her hands instinctively groped the pockets of her Healer's robe for a wand, but of course there was none. On the table she saw Hermione twist and moan. Her pupils tiny as poppy seeds.

Meg stumbled to the door. Grasping the handle with both hands, she struggled to turn it. It refused to move. They were trapped.

A sharp scent made her turn to face the iron hinges. Through the dust in the air, she could see they glowed with an orange light. The heat from them made her recoil, her mind filling with sudden clarity.

_"Whatever is causing the earthquakes... Whatever is outside that door... Is no ordinary magic."_

* * *

Miles away, Draco hurled another curse at the Malfoy gate.

"Open up!" He roared in frustration, ducking out of the way as the blasting spell bounced off the charmed metal and shot past him. Rendering an oak tree to shreds.

Off to the side, Harry and Susan watched the house with panicked eyes.

"We're not going to make it…" 

Narcissa's body burst into flames on the rubble-strewn floor. Across the room Pansy sobbed brokenly. Her face gashed by a flying stone. Severus glanced at her in disgust, keeping his attention on the warded door that he knew Hermione was behind.

Seriously, if it wasn't for the vow he made compelling him to rescue the chit, would have booted Pansy out his office as soon as she told him Hermione needed help.

Nevertheless, here he was, melting the hinges of a badly enchanted door. "It's shocking how rarely they remember to ward the hinges." He muttered. Slicing through the softened metal with a flick of his wand, Severus pushed the door open. Revealing a cowering Healer and Hermione strapped to what looked like a converted torture device. She had the whitest face he had ever seen.

* * *

Draco had given up on hexing the gate, instead he and Harry we trying to climb it. Only getting a few feet off the ground before the wards caught them and flung them off. Logically, Susan was the first one to notice the two figures rushing out of the manor.

"Harry! Draco! Get down here!" She screamed as she recognized the bundle in Snape's arms. Hermione!

Severus shouted something unintelligible that made the gates swing open. Harry and Draco scrambled forward, their shame at being so useless forgotten when they saw Hermione.

"Get out of the way all of you!" Snape commanded. "She'll die if we don't get her to Hogwarts in time." Harry, used to life-or-death situations from the final battle, immediately stepped back. Dragging Draco with him. They let the unlikely rescuer pass, knowing it was the only way to save the woman they loved.


End file.
